narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mei Terumī
Her age Where was said that she is 30 years old?--Spcmn (talk) 19:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Kishimoto says in the second fanbook that he designed Mei to be in her thirties.--''Deva '' 19:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Bloody Mist Exams I was just was wondering... After Zabuza killed his comrades when he was a child, the exams held during the "Bloody Mist" time were stopped. Now, Zabuza is 26, and Mei is said to be in her 30s. So, shouldn't we assume she also had to kill someone during the exams? Does anyone agree/disagree? (talk) 16:10, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Suppose she took the exam under a different regime?--Cerez365™ 16:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't put too much stock in Zabuza's age. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't have this much interest in the particular subject, but i would like you to elaborate that statement ShousenSuki. --Gojita (talk) 15:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Gojita ::::With pleasure: ::::According to the first databook, Zabuza was 26 (the same age as Kakashi) and had graduated the Academy at age 9. ::::The manga, however, has Kakashi use for Zabuza, which when used for people you aren't familiar with, is usually reserved for boys (a lot) younger than yourself. Kisame, who is only two years older than Kakashi, referred to Zabuza as . Most importantly, though, is that Zabuza's massacre when he was not even a ninja yet was placed ten years ago in the manga. All this points to Zabuza not even having hit his twenties yet, let alone be nearing his thirties. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Archives I know I already removed the archives (Hope I didn't piss anyone off by doing this) but was there suppose to be archives for this page? It didn't have anything in it and the talkpage sign on the main article says there are 238 post (at least that's what I think that number stand for). Joshbl56 04:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :There is an archived page there not sure why it's not showing. But I don't think we should remove it o.o--Cerez365™ 11:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Due to a bug (I believe), archives of pages that have certain characters in their names, for example the i with a macron in Mei's last name, didn't show up in the archive template. Same thing happened with Danzō, Rōshi, Jinchūriki and all other pages with macron that have archives. The bug appears to have been fixed, as the links to archives are clickable again, at least to me. Omnibender - Talk - 18:56, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image Revisited? So again, perusing etc etc found this. What say ye?--Cerez365™ 00:20, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :What's wrong with the one we got from the manga? Joshbl56 00:42, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant for the people that actually click le "anime" tab. There was a light issue with her top knot(?) not being shown.--Cerez365™ 00:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) He wanted more cleavage. >:P Skitts (talk) 00:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Her hair >.>--Cerez365™ 00:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Le joke. ^_- Skitts (talk) 00:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :So, what say you o.O--Cerez365™ 02:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Seems good to me. Skitts (talk) 05:26, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Water Release The 575 chapter shows she's able to use water release techniques which is completely different than having the affinity. Even though she didn't use the juts due to fainting at least we can put in the abilities section about this by pointing out that she tried to use it against a high level technique so she must have some high level water techniques as well. I know the affinity is known and since she is a kate it might or not me obvious but thinking at least pointing it out...-- (talk) 15:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Don't why you brought up "using nature ≠ having affinity towards it", and I don't think it's necessary to say anything about her Water Release, we didn't actually see anything. Omnibender - Talk - 16:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Why is water release even being discussed as her ability we have already seen she can use water element all that this chapter shows is that she seemingly would have high level water techniques to counter madara's fire techniques. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 16:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Combination technique Right now the article mentions Mei and Gaara combining powers to restrait Madara, but A was also electrifying her water jutsu. I'm not really sure how to add it in. ZeroSD (talk) 14:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC)